Return
by cathopes
Summary: Discontinued Bella has been a vampire for ten years. She and Edward have been so happy together, and is now part of the Cullen family. But she misses Forks... When the family decides to leave on various errands, Edward takes Bella back.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I had not been to Forks in ten years, and I missed my old life, my old family and friends. And now seemed like an opportune moment to go out and see Charlie. After all, the rest of the Cullen's were all doing various things this year. It was just going to be Edward and me with nothing really to do.

I'm on the flight now, and my stomach is in knots.

Edward is with me, though, and I know that everything will somehow turn out right… Well, at least that's what I'm telling myself. And I must say, it's helping.

What's not is that flight attendant who keeps on staring at my husband…

**Disclaimer- I own none of these characters, the talented Ms. Meyers does. However, I _do_ own the plot.**


	2. Plans

**Chapter One:**

**Plans**

I held Edward's hand as the red BMW went out of sight behind the trees. It had been a hard week for the family, all of us. We were all going in our pairs to various places across the globe.

Alice and Jasper were going to New York to find out more information about Alice's past. Apparently, some of her human family still lived there. So they were going to see if they could dig up any extra things about her. Jasper would follow my adventurous sister 'til the end of time.

Carlisle and Esme were currently on a flight to England. He had gotten a job as a medical professor at a university and had to leave as soon as possible.

Emmett and Rosalie had just left and were going to France on a whim to celebrate their 80th wedding anniversary. After all, who would want to be stuck in Portland, Oregon when the rest of the family was going out on exciting adventures?

I was missing them already.

And what were the plans for my Edward and me, you might wonder? Nothing really. We were discussing going back to Forks, the place where everything first started. His only objection was that I wanted to see Charlie…

That was true. I did want to see him. Terribly so.

It had been ten years since Edward changed me.

Ten years since we had been married.

Ten years since I have seen any of old friends and family.

Ten years since I became a vampire, to live as 18 forever.

But I was happy. These were the best ten years of my short 28 years of 'life', if you could call it that.

"Bella, are you ready to go back inside?" My angel asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. He cocked his head to the side, seeing my dazed expression.

I looked back up at him, "Yeah, sorry, just thinking."

"What about?" Edward asked, giving me another curious glance.

I turned back to him and grinned as I stepped over the threshold, knowing how frustrated he got when I denied him his wish. "Now, now, Edward. These thoughts are mine and mine alone." I teased.

He pouted and I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward was not the only telepathic person in the Cullen's family anymore. I discovered quickly after being changed just how annoying and helpful the power could be. That stupid buzz that went on in the back of my head was, at first, unbearable.

After that there was the things I heard when focusing it. The things that went on in spouse's minds about the other… Yuck. I never had the intension to see Rosalie in obscene positions.

But then there also were the humans I came across. Some things that went on in there heads should be illegal. When I go out, it's usually with either Edward or Alice and Rose. So most of the time, the only terrible things are in the male portion. When it Edward and me, though, it's twice as bad. I could usually find myself (and Edward, for that matter) growling too low for anyone but us to hear.

My only limitation was Edward himself. As he could not hear my thoughts, I could not hear his. He called it 'even'; I called it annoying. So I knew his frustrations as he knew mine. We played off of that, and only told our thoughts to the other when it was important.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked as we walked up the stairs at a human pace.

"You really want to go back don't you?" Edward countered.

I nodded. We had reached our room.

It was much like his old room in Forks, except now there was a bed instead of a couch. Not to mention the CD collection had just about doubled, my clothes filled the closet along with his, and there was a picture of us together in the meadow at Forks, just before we had left.

The walls were painted a beige color, and there was another huge window in the room. Esme really was great at picking houses. This one was on a glistening lake.

Edward looked back at me, frowning slightly.

"What would Charlie say if he saw you now?" He asked quietly.

"He'll think that I have kept myself in great shape." I said grinning.

Charlie knew I had married Edward. After our wedding, when I went back to get my things, I had told him that I probably wouldn't be able to stay in touch. He had merely nodded; Charlie was oblivious to how truthful my statement was.

At first I had tried to keep in touch, but I hated lying to him. One day I simply said that I was traveling the world with Edward… I had not called him since.

Back to the present, Edward's frown disappeared and was replaced by my favorite crooked smile that still took my unnecessary breath away.

"Alright, love, we'll go back to Forks for a couple of weeks." He said.

I couldn't control myself - I jumped into my husband's arms and kissed him. Putting his arms securely around my waist so I wouldn't fall, Edward kissed me back. We were like that for a few moments until he ended it.

"If that's what I get for giving you something want, I'll give in more often." He said panting.

I pushed him away with mock-anger, seeing his hurt expression, I grinned to show the joke. "Whatever. When do we leave?" Edward wasn't the only one short of breath.

"I'll call the airlines now."

He left and went down to the living room, leaving me to pack.

There wasn't much I needed to take, but I had no clue how long I was going to be gone. We were going to wing it, I guessed. Maybe a week, or maybe a year… I smiled at the thought. What about the wolves, though? My face fell. Would they cause us any problems? Most likely, although I was praying they would not ruin this for me.

Just the thought of seeing Jacob made me want to melt away.

Thoughts screamed bittersweet for me, but I remembered who would be with me, and they died down. Speaking of angels…

"Next flight leaves in two hours. Will we be ready by then?" Edward asked as he entered our room.

I folded one more shirt into my suitcase. "I'm already done packing, so it really depends on you."

He nodded as he took his suitcase out of the closet. Shortly after, he was taking out the clothes he needed.

I was about to leave the room to go hunting when I looked back at him and said, "Edward?"

He looked up, "Yes, Bella?"

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." Edward replied.

I went downstairs and out into the forest that surrounded the house.


	3. Important!

Author's Note

Hey everyone! Yes, sorry, this is not a chapter. I just had some important news for you all regarding the story. I will be out of reach of a computer Friday thru the following Friday. So, I have not forgotten the story- don't worry. When I get back I will try to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P.

**Thanks for reading, Catherine.**


	4. Going Back

**Chapter Two **

**Going Back**

I returned from hunting about an hour later. My nerves were killing me and, of course, Edward noticed.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked as we looked around the house for anything else we might want to take.

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied through my teeth.

I was surprised when I became _angry_ with him for asking. Usually after hunting I was always in a good mood. Jasper would probably have to leave the room from all of the emotions I was feeling.

Wow, I missed them already…

Edward still looked at me with concern in his eyes. And I felt terrible for making him worry for no reason at all.

_Poor Edward. _

I sighed, giving up. "I'm nervous… But that's all. No need to worry so much, okay?"

He looked at me with disbelieving eyes, but still did not say anything.

"Edward, really, I'm fine." I tried again.

"No, you're not. What's really wrong?" He asked me finally.

Hmm, what was really wrong? How about the fact that I haven't spoken to my father in ten years? Or that I'm worried about what the pack might do if they throw the treaty to the wind? Not that I could tell this to _him_ though.

"I just told you. Why can't you except that?" He was such a pain sometimes, and my voice showed it. I had stopped searching to look up at him.

Edward did the same. He sighed, "_Bella_…"

"_Edward_…" I said in a mocking tone.

He was so damn stubborn! Why couldn't he just let it be?

We stared each other down for a few moments before he said, "It's so frustrating- not hearing your thoughts."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

He looked up at me and gave me his wonderful crooked smile. Then began to chuckle softly.

_Stupid rapid vampire mood-swings._

Sometimes, they were just too much to bear. Even I, as a vampire, do not have such a huge problem with them. I rolled my eyes at him and turned away.

In half a second, I felt stone cold arms around me. I tried to turn around to face my angel, but Edward held fast. He began kissing me from my throat to jaw. I moaned with pleasure, which made him chuckle again.

"Did I make you angry?" He whispered in my ear.

I tried being defiant, but to no avail. He was such a cheater sometimes.

I sighed, "No, I'm really just worried about what Charlie will say… And what the pack might do."

Edward nodded somberly.

"I know, but just remember that I'll be there, okay?"

I smiled at him fondly before checking my watch. "We only have 15 minutes to get to the airport!" I exclaimed.

"Then we might have to push my Volvo a little more than normal." He replied calmly, giving me his crooked smile.

"Ah, so 250 miles per hour, then?" I rolled my eyes as I hurried out the door.

"Naturally."

The ride to the airport was uneventful. We both sat in companionable silence, safe in our own thoughts. It was peaceful.

We reached it in record time – making an hour car ride in only five minutes. When we reached the ticket line, all eyes were on us. I was pretty much used to it. What never got old were the thoughts coming from most of the women in the room centering on my Edward.

There were also thoughts from men on me though, so Edward grabbed my hand, claiming me. Like it helped any, I thought bitterly.

We received our tickets and ruche quickly to the plane, which was about to take off. My stomach was in knots; I couldn't believe I was about to pay my father a surprise visit.

Edward rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand in a vein attempt to calm me. Finally! We were taking off.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting. Sorry it's short, but I felt like I had to get _something_ out. Please review! Thanks.**

**-Catherine**


End file.
